And of Their Children
by IamUndomielwifeofEstel
Summary: What if the Avengers had kids? What would they be like? A bunch of one-shots on kids from Pepperony, Clintasha, StevexPeggy, ThorxJane, and BrucexBetty. Only the intro chapters are up first! First Avengers fanfic! First chapters are introductions to the children before the one shots come up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I have decided to write one-shots of the Avengers' kids. They will be in this order:**

**Pepper and Tony**

**Bruce and Betty**

**Natasha and Clint**

**Thor and Jane**

**Steve and Peggy (I know Peggy is from another time frame- go with it.)**

**I have never written an Avengers fanfic before, so reviews would be helpful! Marvel owns the Avengers!**

Of the Stark Bunch….

Pepper was annoyed. She was eight months pregnant and hormonal; and to make matters worse, she was at a meeting in LA.

Natasha sat as still as a statue beside Pepper. Natasha was posing as Natalie Rushman again, so Pepper could have a little less work. Pepper glanced at the clock, and frowned. the meeting was over in twenty minutes.

She ran a hand over her swollen belly. She was pregnant with triplets, and they were kicking like mad.

She glanced over at Natasha, and nodded. Natasha raised her hand, as if she was going to contribute.

"Yes Miss. Rushman," one of the heads addressed her.

"May I run out to get everyone coffee? If you wouldn't mind," Natasha asked, while batting her eyelashes.

The head blushed, "Why of course."

Natasha looked at Pepper, and smiled. She left the room leaving a trail of firey red curls behind.

Natasha wasn't gone five minutes when Pepper started to feel a little strange. She brushed it off as something she ate, but wasn't quite sure. Her theory was proved wrong three minutes later though, when her water broke.

Tony was doing what he does best, which was causing an argument. He was in the middle of pissing off Fury, when Natasha called.

"Hey Red, what's up?" he answered.

" This is no time for games, Pepper just went into labor," she replied.

"Damnit." He hung up the phone and grabbed his Iron Man suit. He took off, crashing through the ceiling, and flew off into the night.

Tony got there in record time, and sped through the hospital, after stopping for seven minutes to argue with a nurse about his suit being a wepon. He tumbled through the doors to see a distressed Pepper and Natasha, who was muttering soothing words in Russian in her ear.

He walked over to Pepper and held her hand.

"Umm how's it going?" he asked her.

Natasha slapped him on the head, and whispered, "It's quintuplets you moron."

"Oh." He sighed and turned around as Pepper started pushing. he muttered words of encouragement in her ear.

"Ugh," she groaned, as the first child tumbled from her womb.

"Girl," said the nurse.

"Melanie," Pepper told her. She screamed as another contraction hit her, and she pushed the next one into the world.

"Boy."

"Matthew."

She had a break for a second, and was ready to push out the next three. She pushed and twenty minutes later, another child came into the world.

"Boy."

"Mason."

Tony was outraged that he did not get to pick out a name. Pepper started pushing again, and another baby came into this world.

"Boy."

"Uhh Manny," replied Tony before pepper could open her mouth.

Pepper screamed as the final of the five came out alive.

"Girl."

"Madeline."

"Can I have the full names please?" the nurse asked.

Pepper nodded and responded, "Melanie Natasha Stark, Matthew Anthony Stark, Mason Harold Stark, Manny Howard Stark, and Madeline Virginia Stark."

The nurse wrote down the names, and handed the children to their new parents. Pepper smiled. March 12th truly was the best day of her life.

The quintuplets did not stay young for long however. At sixteen, they led totally different lives.

Melanie was a red head with piercing blue eyes. Melanie was gorgeous and always had at least two boys at her heals. She was small at 5' 4", but her big voice made up for it though. She attended peace meetings around the globe, and trained as an agent for SHIELD, against her father and mother's wishes. She was the captain of her school volleyball team, and pitched for their softball team.

Matthew only ever wanted to be called Matt. He had jet black hair, with sea green eyes. He was a gadget geek, and had barely any friends through high school. At 6' 1" he was tall, and towered over Melanie and Maddie. He dreams to be the best mechanic there is, and to build a space palace that would fly to the next galaxy in a hour. He played no sports in high school, but took huge participation in his school's science club.

Mason was a blonde, and had chocolate brown eyes. He mirrored Maria Stark in so many ways. Mason was a jock. Captain of the school football team, and starting forward for the basketball team. He was the most popular guy in the school, and he always dragged Sarah Rogers with him. He earned a scholarship to the U for football as the starting QB. He dreams to be a player for the NFL. He is 6' 2" tall.

Manny had blonde hair and hazel eyes. He towered at 6' 5". Manny was very shy though. He spends his nights in Asgard with Andromeda, daughter of Thor. He is the smartest of the family, and he plans to be a doctor for SHIELD. Only Andromeda knows the most about Manny, as Andromeda is the one person Manny trusts completely. He plays no sports, and tries very hard in school.

Madeline, who only likes to be called Maddie, had long jet black hair, and striking sapphire blue eyes. She was taller than Melanie, at 5' 7". Maddie always is near Melanie, and they do everything together. She plays volleyball and softball too. She is all business like her mother, and can calculate faster than you can say "Maddie!" She plans to work as an agent for SHIELD also.

All the Stark children were smart, and they all knew the other Avenger children.

**Sorry if this sucked, I'm trying to let you know their backrounds and birth, just in case I want to write a story about them. (I PROBABLY WILL…) Onto Bruce and Betty! I always wonder why I can't be pretty like Liv Tyler!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Here we go with Bruce and Betty! I have changed my mind! These will be intro chapters on the children and birth of each of the main characters for one-shots later on. Please R&R! On the last one, I was trying to keep the birth details very limited. All these people go on other's stories and tell them to change the rating****, and I get offended very easily. Sorry about that! Pepper also had an easy labor, and Betty's is going to be pretty bad, so yeah. Tony also missed most of Pepper's labor anyway. Now on with it!**

Of the Banner Girl…

Betty was freaking out. She was nine months pregnant, and hormonal. The soft, sweet, star-crossed lover Betty was replaced with a rage-loving menace, one to give the hulk a run for his money. She went to call Natasha. They had recently become best friends, as girls anyway. Natasha had saved her from many sticky situations.

Natasha was six months pregnant, and at a convention in DC. Natasha picked up on the second ring.

"Romanoff," she answered.

"Hey Nat, it's Betty," Betty replied.

"Hey Betty! How is the weather up there?!" she exclaimed in a bubbly tone. She was most likely on a mission.

"Good. Listen, Clint said to watch out for the man with the hand that looks like it's plastic. Bruce also says to report back to SHIELD as soon as possible."

"Awesome! No way?! I will so put that on my calendar! Call me if anything else happens!"

"Ok Nat. Bye!"

"Bye!"

She rolled her eyes, and placed her hand on her swollen belly. Her child was to be a girl, and was due any day. She was bored, and her mind drifted to Bruce. He could not be with her at the moment, he was in the Avengers tower, and where she was moving in to after her child was born. She shifted uncomfortably. She had a weird feeling, and decided to call Bruce. From what Pepper had told her, it felt like she was about to go into labor. She dialed his number, and waited for him to pick up. She reached his voicemail, and hung up. She was not in the mood to leave a message.

She felt a sharp pain in her lower back, as the muscles contracted. She immediately dialed Natasha back.

"Romanoff."

"Nat, it's Betty. I just went into labor."

Obviously, the read head was surprised. Betty felt another pain in her lower back.

"Hold on for me, okay. I'll be there as soon as possible," Natasha told her.

"Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you call Bruce for me?"

"Of course Betty."

Betty felt her water brake, and shrieked as another contraction hit.

"Betty are you ok?"

Betty was silent for a second before she answered, "I think I am going to need an ambulance."

In the hour after she had hung up, Betty was climbing into the back of an ambulance. Natasha had caught the next plane to New York, and would be there in two hours, tops. Her contractions had increased, and she was in more pain than she thought her body possible.

"M'am?" one of the drivers asked.

"My name is Betty," she replied through her gritted teeth, obviously annoyed.

The driver looked taken back. "Well Betty, can we contact the father of the child?"

"Yes," she replied after another contraction racked her body.

"M'am, what is his name, and what is your last name?"

She winced as a contraction hit. "My name is Betty Banner, and my husband is Bruce Banner."

The man looked at her in surprise. "You mean your married to that green rage monster?"

She turned to look at him, her blue eyes filled with rage. "Yes," she said quietly. "I am married to BRUCE BANNER." She put a lot of emphasis on his name.

She screamed as another contraction, more painful than ever, waved through her body. The ambulance was nearing the hospital. Just then, her cell phone rang. The song _Sleepsong_ by Secret Garden, filled the tiny cabin.

"Hello?" the man answered. She heard the faint noises, and guessed it was Natasha. "I don't care what you want M'am"-

She heard Natasha say, "I know where you are, I can blow this block up faster than you can open the door. Put the woman on the phone."

She smirked as the man handed her the phone. "Betty, are you okay?" Natasha's voice changed to a light tone, which surprised Betty. While Natasha seemed to be a cold, hard bitch, she could be a loving, caring person. Just ask Clint. "I'm fine," she told her, but then winced as a contraction hit her.

"You are so not. I got in contact with Bruce, and he said he would be at the hospital in twenty minutes. I'm already there."

She yelped as a contraction hit her, and responded into the phone, "Nat, we just arrived, see you soon." She then hung up.

When Bruce came flying through the door twenty minutes later, Betty's contractions became much worse. At least before, there had been some space between them, now there was none. Seeing Betty in so much pain almost caused Bruce to turn into the Hulk. Almost. Natasha knocked him out, and called for Clint to come as back up.

Nine hours later, and there was barely a head showing. Natasha held her hand, Clint held Natasha's other hand, and Bruce was knocked out on the floor, again.

Three hours after that, Betty finally started pushing, and Bruce finally stopped trying to turn into the Hulk. Natasha and Clint left the room. She screamed as she pushed, and pushed, and pushed. Then, their child was born.

"It's a girl," the nurse told them. Betty rolled her eyes thinking, _no; it's a freaking alien._ "Can I have a name please?"

"Sydney," Betty told the nurse. "I want it spelled S-i-d-n-e-y though."

The nurse looked at her, and she shrugged. "May I have a middle name please?"

"Leigh. Sidney Leigh Banner."

At fifteen, she was one year younger than the Stark bunch. Sidney had long waist length jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. She had Bruce's level of intelligence and was considered the nerd of high school. She fell in love with Archer Barton, and was best friends with Anastasia. She played no sports, and trained everyday under Natasha and Clint, to be one of the best assassins this world would ever know. She later worked for SHIELD, against her father's wishes, and used her intelligence to help her master her body. She was born with amazing agility and strength, like that of the Hulk. She does remain in her human body though.


	3. Chapter 3

** Yay! It's Natasha and Clint's turn! I just realized that Natasha has been at every birth so far. Fun! Sorry I have not updated in a while, I could not access a computer while I was on vacation. Thank you for the reviews, I like them a lot! Last time I checked, I don't make millions of dollars, so I don't own the Avengers, just the characters I made up. I don't own LOTR either, or Liv Tyler…**

Of the Barton twins…

Inside of Stark tower, Natasha and Clint were watching The Lord of The Rings. All though she would never admit it, she desired to be Arwen Undomiel, and for Clint to be Aragorn. Her small frame, was nine months pregnant, and was going through withdraw symptoms. Natasha had not been able to work since SHIELD found out she was pregnant, which was eight months ago. Although she did get one mission when she was six months pregnant.

"Nat," Clint called to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why does Liv Tyler look like Betty?" he asked her.

She sat up to look at the screen, looking carefully. "Huh, I never noticed that."

She laid back down on Clint's chest, fingering the silver arrow chain on her chest. Clint had given it to her after New York, and when the finally confessed their love for each other. It had been a constant reminder that she was always safe when she was with him.

She checked her phone, and 12:30 flashed on the screen. She sighed and made to get up. Clint, who was always on the lookout, grabbed her arm to pull her down on top of him.

"Clint," she murmured.

"Tasha," he murmured back.

"Clint we have a doctor's appointment in thirty minutes and if you want to see the fireworks we have to hurry," she told him. Today was the 4th of July. After the appointment, they had to catch a plane to watch Tony's fireworks in California. He jumped up, and dragged her to the car.

"Clinton Francis Barton, I can take care of my self!" she yelled. He laughed and continued to drag her to the car. They sat inside their black SHIELD car, and he pulled out of Stark's parking garage. They drove for five minutes, when Natasha felt a sharp pain in her lower back. She gripped the seat, an action that was noticed by Clint.

"Nat, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I think," she replied.

He looked at her with concern. "Clint, I was raised in the RED ROOM for god's sake, and I'm Russian, there is no amount of pain I can't handle." When she finished her little speech, she winced in pain as another contraction hit her body.

Clint looked defeated. "I'm calling the ambulance," he told her.

"Clint, we live in a society where pizza gets to your house faster than an ambulance, just drive."

Clint knew better than to argue. "Yes Ma'am."

"Call Betty for me," she told him. He nodded and dialed the number on his phone. His phone was hooked to his car, so when Betty picked up on the third ring, her bubbly voice rang throughout the car with a, "Hello?"

"Betty, it's Nat, the twins are on their way," Natasha said.

"Oh god, I'll be there ASAP," she responded, and hung up.

Natasha winced as another contraction hit her.

She looked over at Clint. "You better start driving Clint, because one thing is for sure, I am not screaming today."

They then sped through traffic, and towards the awaiting hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Betty was already waiting for them.

"You were supposed to have an appointment today, right?" she asked Natasha.

"Yeah," she managed in between contractions.

"Good, because I called your doctor, and she said that she was meeting us in five minutes in room 512."

They all shuffled into the elevator, and got out on the fifth floor, Clint pushing Natasha in a wheelchair. They counted the doors, down until they reached 512.

Natasha laid down on the bed, and the next four hours of labor progressed.

Four hours later was when Natasha pushed the first child out of her womb, while groaning and biting her lip, determined to not show any pain.

"It's a girl," the doctor told her.

_Anastasia, _she signed to Clint.

He smirked. "Stacey," he said

The doctor recorded the name down, while Natasha pushed the next child out of her womb, while trying really hard not to scream.

"It's a boy," the doctor said.

_Archer,_ she signed to Clint.

"Hunter," he told the doctor.

"May I have Stacey and Hunter's full names please?" the doctor asked.

"Sure," Clint replied.

_Anastasia Lidiya Barton, _Natasha signed to Clint.

"Stacey Lindsay Rushman," Clint told the doctor. Natasha smirked, they had been using one of their countless aliases, so incase the red room did come back; it would take them years to find Natasha and Clint's children.

_Archer Phillip Barton,_ Natasha signed to Clint.

"Hunter Liam Rushman," Clint told the doctor.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe I caught your names," the doctor said.

"My name is Natalie Rushman nee Smith, and my husband's name is Jackson Rushman," Natasha replied for Clint.

"Thank you Mrs. Rushman, and enjoy your children."

Natasha could not help the smile that was on her face.

At the age of fifteen, Anastasia and Archer led very different lives.

Anastasia had a beautiful shade of blonde hair that looked white. She had gorgeous crystal blue eyes, and a pale complexion. In other words, she was gorgeous. She was taller than her mother at 5' 10", yet 4 inches shorter than her brother. She trained to be an assassin with Sidney, her parents were her instructors. She never showed emotions, keeping them all bottled up inside, always insisting that: "love is for children." Her father was concerned about her behavior, so he tries to find boys for her to date. She kept under the radar at school, and eventually dropped out, putting her sole effort into her work, which opened her a spot in Fury's inner circle along with Maria hill, and Phil Coulson (who survived).

Archer had short red hair, and dark blue eyes, he was on every girl's hit list in high school, so he was always on dates. He was a skyscraper at 6' 2", and had a crush on Sidney Banner. Archer never used his real name, only ever using his Hunter name. His mother, found his ambition to be normal weird, as she told him that there are no normal people. He desires to be a lawyer in Texas, and to never appear on SHIELD radars – ever again. He also refuses to talk to his sister, because she is so high up in a secret society, and because she uses her real name.

** Sorry, this was not my best work. I most likely will not be able to update for a week or so, because I have softball tournaments and practices like everyday. I will get back to you as soon as possible. Have a nice day!**


End file.
